


Mickey's First Kiss

by tvshowjunkie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowjunkie/pseuds/tvshowjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey invites Ian over to give him what he's been asking for.<br/>Alternate version of their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ian and Mickey fic, so please enjoy and feel free to leave any comments below. Thanks!

"Sit down Gallagher" Mickey said forcefully. Ian held his hands up in the air, settling back down on Mickey's bed, feigning annoyance. Ian watches as Mickey paces his room, taking three steps before hitting the wall and needing to turn around once again. Mickey’s eyes were darting back and forth, bringing attention to the bags that lined them, making Ian’s heart clench painfully. The two had only been together - if one could calling fucking being together - for a month and already Ian was too attached, which was why he waited. And waited.

After ten minutes of insufferable pacing, Mickey focused his attention back on the red head who looked moderately annoyed. Ian’s eyes grew expectant as the older man continued to stare him down, but when nothing came Ian grabbed his coat. Opening his mouth while swiping his thumb nervously across the corner of his lip, Mickey said “dammit Gallagher just don’t move.” Ian noted that the older man seemed off kilter, and skittish. The thought was quickly discarded because of the sheer ridiculousness of the idea of Mickey being nervous around Ian. After all Mickey had made it very clear that Ian was nothing more than a warm mouth.

Mickey continued to eye Ian eyes scanning back and forth, searching for something Ian didn't understand. The thug raised his eyebrows, contorting his face in multiple ways as if he was trying to communicate with Ian through telepathy. Ian squinted unsure of exactly what Mickey was getting at. "come on Mickey, just say it" Ian huffed out a laugh, but as he checked his watch his tone grew serious. "Dammit Mickey, if I'm late for work one more time Linda is going to fire my ass."

Mickey, who had ceased glaring at Ian in favor of leaving the room, seemingly too wrapped up in his own thoughts to acknowledge Ian's statement. Ian pouted, but knew that Mickey wouldn't get him fired for something that wasn't important, and it was for this reason that Ian stayed put on the scratchy comforter.

The older boy returned within minutes cradling two bottles of beer. He popped the lid of one, handing it to Ian. It was this at this point when Ian noticed the slight tremble in Mickey's fingers. The shake which had been previously hidden by the distance between the boys was now evident.

Ian cradled the beer, while meeting Mickey's eyes trying to understand. Mickey, unable to handle Ian’s intense scrutiny, broke eye contact in favor of downing half his beer in one gulp. Ian offered Mickey his own, which the older man took joyously. The pacing commenced as soon as the beer had been emptied, and Ian couldn't control himself any longer.

"Mickey-"

"keep your panties on Gallagher, I just need a minute," Mickey said tensely rolling his shoulders.

Unsure of what to do other than wait or leave, Ian sat back down waiting quietly. Mickey continued to do his dance, pacing and staring at Ian, for another fifteen minutes. Two more beers were downed within that time, both by Mickey, which transfigured his pacing from straight lines to circles. He wasn't drunk, but Ian knew he was well on his way, and the younger man was determined to get Mickey talking before that occurred, however every time he opened his mouth he was met with an irritable Mickey glaring at him.

Luckily, Ian didn’t have to wait much longer for Mickey to come out of his reverie. A few minutes later Mickey came to stand right in front of Ian, looking more like a lost puppy than a Milkovich. his eyes were wide and his lip was swollen from worrying it as Mickey often did when he was nervous or horny. “All right Gallagher do it,” Mickey said as if it was the key to the universe.

This prompted only confusion from the younger man. “do what?” Ian asked curiously.

Mickey sighed loudly as if he was put out by the sheer innocence of the question. “Do whatever it is that you fags do. What you have been asking for since the first time we fucked.”

Oh. Mickey was asking to be kissed. Ian couldn’t control the smile that broke out over his face at the words. Mickey saw this and transformed back to his old self within seconds with a simple “Shut up and do it already.” Ian had to give him credit for the gesture, as it seemed to be terrifying the older man.

Ian stood up gracefully, grabbing Mickey by the hips and dragging him closer until they were connected from chest to thigh. “If you want it, then you do it,” Ian said punctuating “you” with a teasing smirk.

“What the fuck Gallagher,” Mickey retorted pushing Ian away slightly with a look somewhere between confused and annoyed. “I’m not a fucking fag,” Mickey spat. Ian pulled the older man in closer by the waist, and when he attempted to push Ian away the younger boy only held on tighter, until Mickey realized his actions were futile, giving in to Ian.  
The air suddenly became heavier as Mickey looked up at Ian, alternating between his eyes and his pink lips. Mickey leaned in slowly, closing his eyes in preparation, and pressed his lips to Ian’s. The kiss was soft and chaste, leaving both men unsatisfied as Mickey pulled away.

“You are making me late for work, possibly getting me fired, for that,” Ian pushed hoping for more. Mickey bit his lip, silently begging Ian to take over. All Ian did in response was raise his eyebrows in expectation, forcing Mickey to take charge. Mickey was no pussy.

He leaned into Ian’s space, pressing closer to Ian until the air between them was mingling. Eyes focused on Ian until he was sure he was going to be permanently cross eyed, Mickey moved impossibly closer, kissing the red head. This time he pushed harder, turning the kiss into a grind of tongue and teeth. This had Ian responding, pushing his tongue into Mickey’s mouth as his hands grasped Mickey’s butt. This caused an unexpected moan to be torn from Mickey’s throat, making the older man flush bright red and pull away. Ian laughed softly as he worked kissing down Mickey’s neck.

“Don’t be embarrassed Mick,” Ian whispered placing a kiss on Mickey’s Adams apple. “I've always enjoyed the noises you make,” Ian sucked a hickey under Mickey’s jaw. “They remind me that you’re mine, and they’re hot,” Ian finished working his way down to Mickey’s clavicle. Mickey moaned in assent.

The boys continued to kiss as they fell back onto Mickey’s bed, limbs tangling in the process. Mickey pinned Ian to the bed, striping him of his clothes and sucking on his nipples. The older boy tongued at both nipples until they were hard, and began placing a trail of kisses down Ian’s rock solid torso. When Mickey got to a particularly sensitive region, Ian began mewling in the most delicious way, so much so that Mickey focused all his attention on that one spot. After a while Ian was pulling on his hair and shoulders and saying “dammit Mickey if you don’t stop I’m going to cum.”

Mickey rolled his eyes while saying “that’s the point,” and started to jack Ian off rapidly. The younger man couldn’t take much more, so when Mickey took himself out and started pumping their dicks, Ian came with a whine. Mickey continued to pump his dick, only cuming when Ian pressed his lips sloppily to Mickey’s.

Mickey rolled off of Ian, laying next to him on the twin size bed. After coming down from their high, the two men looked at each other, Ian’s eyes shining with admiration before placing a soft kiss on Mickey’s forehead. Ian scooted closer turning Mickey so his back was facing Ian, making it easier for Ian to sling his arm across Mickey’s waist and pull him close.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, the only noises being those of the South side lying just outside Mickey’s window. Too soon after the moment was broken, Mickey was throwing Ian’s arm off of him, sitting up and grabbing his boxers. “Dammit Ian, my dad-”

“-Isn’t here, so calm down,” Ian interjected.

Mickey needed to argue, he needed to scream and tell Gallagher to get the hell out, but he also noticed how warm Ian looked, with a cocky smile and pink kiss swollen lips. Mickey sighed, defeated, and laid back down, allowing Ian to cuddle him in a warm embrace and kiss him softly. Maybe just for tonight Mickey could be happy.


End file.
